1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a power semiconductor module able to be easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, market demand for small, light-weight portable electronic apparatuses has rapidly increased, and thus electronic components mounted therein have also been required to be small-sized and lightweight to satisfy market demand.
Accordingly, in addition to a method of reducing a size of an electronic element itself, a method of installing as many elements and conducting wires as possible in a small defined space is an important consideration in semiconductor module design.
In addition, a large amount of heat is generated when a power semiconductor element is driven. Such heat has an influence on a lifespan and operation of an electronic product, and thus, heat dissipation of a module is also an important issue.
To this end, a power semiconductor module uses a structure in which both a power element and a control element are mounted on one surface of a circuit substrate and a heat sink used to dissipate heat is disposed on the other surface of the circuit substrate.
Such a power semiconductor module mainly uses a method of molding the exterior of the power semiconductor module with a molding member so as to externally protect the circuit substrate or elements.
However, a semiconductor module including the molding member requires a process of inserting the circuit substrate into a mold, injecting a molding material into the mold, and curing the molded material, making a manufacturing process disadvantageously complicated.
Accordingly, a semiconductor module that may be easily manufactured and a manufacturing method thereof are required.